Defense
by LeeMaeRin
Summary: Lee SungMin, namja yang sangat manis. Setiap detail wajahnya begitu sempurna, membuat semua orang kagum sekaligus iri padanya. Tapi di balik semua itu, dia adalah orang yang sangat dingin dan sadis. Iblis yang terjebak di tubuh malaikat. Begitulah pandangan orang terhadapnya. "Ya Tuhan, aku mencintainya. Biarkan aku bertahan..." SungMin with OC. DLDR, oke?


**Anyyeong, salam kenal semua. Ini ff pertama saya, pasti jelek dan aneh banget. Disini saya memakai other character, karena saya pengen bikin sesuatu yang berbeda. Disini saya juga bikin character SungMin jadi pysho banget, bertentangan dengan sifat aslinya -,-. _(Meski sebenarnya, saya tidak tega membuat character suami saya jadi sesadis itu T.T). Mian kalo banyak yang gak suka. But, NO BASH, oke? RnR, please. Gumawo n_n_**

_**Warning**_

_**Abal, jelek, OOC banget, bahasa agak kasar, mengecewakan (pasti), dll**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Saya tahu, semua manusia adalah milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi khusus untuk SungMin, dia milik saya seutuhnya. **_

_**Sekarang dan sepanjang segala abad #plak, dirajam pumpkins.**_

_**Hehehehe**_

_**Happy Reading~~~**_

Rumah megah bak istana itu nampak semakin berkilau karena terpaan matahari pagi. Di salah satu ruangan di rumah itu, sebuah keluarga kecil tengah berkumpul. Dari luar, mereka nampak bahagia, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang tau, di balik semua itu, dua pasang mata tengah saling melirik dengan dingin. Seperti memberikan ancaman perang. Padahal mereka sedarah. Seorang ayah dan putranya.

"Aku dan Mi Lan akan pulang hari ini. Tadinya aku ingin lebih lama disini, bersama Eomma. Tapi setelah bertemu seseorang, aku berubah pikiran." Sebuah suara datar memecah keheningan di ruang makan itu. Keluarga yang tengah menikmati sarapan itu sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Terutama seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dan anggun.

"SungMinnie, kenapa mendadak begini? Kau bilang akan menginap tiga hari di sini. Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba ingin pulang? Ini bahkan belum sampai 24 jam kau menginjakkan kaki di sini." kata sang Eomma pelan. Sedih dan kecewa terpancar dengan begitu jelas di wajah cantiknya yang mulai menua.

"Chagi, jangan begitu. Kau tau Eomma masih sangat merindukan kita. Ayolah, jangan membuatnya kecewa." Seorang yeoja manis menyentuh lengan SungMin dengan lembut. Berusaha membujuk agar sang suami menarik kembali perkataannya dan bersedia tinggal di rumah itu lebih lama.

SungMin hanya tersenyum tipis. "Mian. Tapi aku tidak akan merubah keputusan. Lagipula, aku rasa lebih baik jika Eomma saja yang menginap di rumah kami. Eomma hanya ingin melihat keadaan kami, kan? Jadi kurasa tidak masalah siapa yang menginap di rumah siapa. Sekarang Eomma hanya perlu bersiap-siap dan ikut kami pulang."

"Ah, kalau begitu, bolehkah Appa..." Namja paruh baya yang sedari tadi diam itu kini ikut berbicara.

"Aku tidak berbicara padamu. Aku hanya mengajak Eomma. Kau tidak perlu ikut. Kami tidak membutuhkanmu." potong SungMin dingin.

Perkataan itu sontak membuat raut muka namja yang tak lain adalah ayah SungMin itu mengeras. Wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah. Tapi kematangan usia membuatnya mampu mengendalikan diri, meski sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menghajar putra tunggalnya yang menatapnya dengan sinis. Dia hanya mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Sementara kedua yeoja yang duduk di depan SungMin itu hanya bisa menelan ludah dan saling melirik, bola mata mereka bergerak gelisah. Mereka sudah biasa menyaksikan perang dingin antara ayah dan anak itu. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bukan, bukan karena mereka takut, tapi karena memang tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Kalaupun ada, percuma saja. Mereka tau, betapa SungMin amat sangat membenci ayahnya. Tak ada satu halpun di dunia ini yang bisa membuat SungMin berdamai dengan ayahnya, bahkan sekalipun mereka menangis darah dan bersujud memohonpun, SungMin takkan pernah memaafkan ayahnya. Mereka tau, hanya karena masih menghormati sang Eommalah, yang membuat SungMin masih bersedia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah mewah ayahnya. Jika bukan karena Eommanya yang memintanya datang, sampai matipun, SungMin takkan sudi bertemu dengan ayahnya. Bahkan dia pernah berkata, seandainya bisa, dia sangat ingin membuang semua darah yang ada pada tubuhnya dan menggantinya dengan darah yang baru, agar tak ada lagi setetespun darah ayahnya yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Kejam? Durhaka? Mungkin iya, tapi SungMin memiliki alasan mengapa dia seperti itu.

"Kau mau ikut mereka ke Seoul? Meninggalkan aku yang baru saja datang dari Jepang ini?" tanya tuan Lee pada istrinya. Sang istri menatap antara ragu dan takut.

"Mi..mian, yeobo. Tapi aku masih sangat merindukan mereka. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak bertemu mereka. Aku..." tutur nyonya Lee gemetar. Takut. Tapi genggaman hangat sang menantu membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Baiklah, Park Sae Ni. Kalau itu maumu, pergilah. Uruslah anak dan menantu kesayanganmu itu. Aku tidak apa-apa kau tinggal sendiri. Sudah biasa." dengus tuan Lee sambil bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan sarapannya.

Nyonya Lee menunduk, mencoba menahan airmatanya. Gagal. Dia terisak pelan. Suaminya memanggilnya dengan nama gadisnya, itu pertanda suaminya sangat marah.

"Eomma, aku akan memberi Appa pengertian. Jangan menangis, ne?" bisik Mi Lan lembut. Nyonya Lee mengangguk kecil. Menantunya selalu mampu memberinya kekuatan.

Mi Lan baru saja akan menyusul ayah mertuanya, ketika suara yang begitu dingin membuatnya mematung di tempat. Dan suara itu juga sanggup membuat nyonya Lee menatap putranya. Mulutnya menganga, tak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya.

"Mi Lan, duduk dan habiskan sarapanmu. Kalau kau berani menyusul pria itu, aku bersumpah, aku takkan pernah mengijinkanmu bertemu Eomma seumur hidupmu."

Yeoja itu hanya bisa menelan ludah. Dia kembali duduk dan melirik sekilas suaminya yang menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang. Wajah itu terlihat begitu datar, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Sangat aneh memang, bagaimana wajah semanis itu sekarang terlihat begitu mengerikan. Aura hitam yang menyelimutinya, membuat orang yang ada disekitarnya seperti berada di ruang hampa udara. Dingin dan sesak. Terkadang Mi Lan berpikir, benarkah sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah suaminya? Mendengar perkataan SungMin barusan, dia hanya bisa mengelus dada. Dia sudah sangat terbiasa. Hal itu sudah menjadi makanannya setiap hari. Bentakan, dengusan, ancaman, makian, sudah terlampau sering mampir di indera pendengarannya. Sampai sekarangpun, Mi Lan masih tak percaya, bagaimana bisa dia masih bertahan? Dua tahun pernikahan mereka, hanya beberapa kali SungMin memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Selebihnya, hanya perkataan dingin yang menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulut suaminya. Bahkan tak jarang, perlakuan kasarpun dia terima. Tapi anehnya, Mi Lan tak pernah berniat meninggalkannya. Mi Lan yakin, dia adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia. Karena mencintai seseorang seperti Lee SungMin, dan dia merasa lebih bodoh lagi, karena dia masih saja mencintainya, meskipun namja itu sering menyakitinya.

**Mi Lan POV**

Aku meregangkan tubuh, refleks aku menoleh ke samping tempat tidurku. Kosong dan tidak kusut. Hah, sepertinya tadi malam SungMin tidak pulang. Entah kemana dia. Lagi-lagi tak ada kabar. Apa mungkin dia menginap lagi di kantor? Apa pekerjaannya begitu banyak dan rumit? Hari ini hari terakhir Eomma menginap di rumah kami, tapi SungMin malah menghilang entah kemana. Bukankah dia sudah berjanji akan mengantar Eomma pulang? Aku harus segera meneleponnya. Baru saja aku hendak meraih ponselku, suara ketukan di pintu mengagetkanku.

"Mi Lan-ah, chagi, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Eomma.

"Ne, Eomma." Sahutku sambil membuka pintu untuk Eomma dan mempersilakannya masuk.

"Semalam SungMin tidak pulang ya? Kemana dia? Eomma sangat khawatir." Desah Eomma.

"Mungkin dia menginap di kantor, Eomma. Entahlah, dia tidak memberiku kabar."

"Apa dia sering seperti ini? Tidak pulang dan tidak mengabarimu?"

Aku terdiam. Tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Ini memang sudah sering terjadi. Tiap kali kutanya, SungMin hanya menjawab dia menginap di kantor. Pekerjaannya cukup banyak dan dia terlalu lelah untuk pulang ke rumah. Meski dia mengatakannya dengan datar, tapi aku tau, dia tidak berbohong. Aku sudah cukup bersyukur dia tidak berselingkuh.

"Mi Lan, kau dengar Eomma, sayang?" Eomma mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di hadapanku. Membuatku sedikit gelagapan.

"Eh...mian, Eomma. Waeyo?"

Eomma tersenyum miris. "Sudah Eomma duga. Dia pasti sering meninggalkanmu, kan? Mian, chagi. Harusnya gadis baik sepertimu bisa mendapatkan pria yang baik juga. Bukan pria dingin dan kejam seperti SungMin. Eomma benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah. Eomma memang tidak berguna."

Aku memeluk Eomma. "Apa yang Eomma katakan? Itu tidak benar, Eomma. Oppa memang sering meninggalkanku, tapi itu karena dia sangat sibuk. Siapa yang bilang Eomma tidak berguna? Itu salah besar. Eomma adalah perempuan terhebat yang pernah kutemui. Mi Lan sangat tidak suka Eomma selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri. Dan tidak, aku tidak mau mendapatkan pria manapun, karena aku hanya mencintai SungMin oppa, seperti apapun dia. Aku hanya mencintainya, Eomma. Dan aku sangat bersyukur, karena aku mencintainya, aku bisa memiliki Eomma yang sangat luar biasa seperti Eomma."

Eomma mengelus punggungku pelan. Tanpa terasa, airmataku menetes. Kalau sudah begini, biasanya aku akan merindukan Eomma kandungku yang sekarang menetap di Paris. Memulai kehidupan barunya di sana, merintis karirnya sebagai desainer. Dan untuk beberapa tahun kedepan, aku dilarang menemui atau menghubunginya. Entah sampai kapan. Itu permintaan Eommaku sendiri.

_Setelah Eomma sukses, Eomma akan menghubungimu, chagi. Dan selama itu, jangan pernah sekali-kali kau menghubungi Eomma yang menghubungimu duluan. Berita apappun yang kau dengar tentang Eomma, jangan pernah datang menemui Eomma. Kau hanya boleh datang jika Eomma sendiri yang memintamu datang, dengan mulut dan suara Eomma sendiri. Bukan dengan perantaraan orang lain. Eomma akan tunjukkan pada semua orang, kalau Eomma bisa. Meski tanpa Appa, Eomma bisa menjadi orang hebat. Mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada orang lain. Kau sudah dewasa dan sekarang kau sudah menikah. Jadi jangan pikirkan Eomma, kau pikirkan saja suami dan mertuamu, juga anakmu kelak. Urus dan jaga mereka dengan baik. Tunjukkan pada Eomma, kalau kau putri Eomma yang paling hebat. Sampai kapanpun, Eomma akan tetap mencintaimu. Semoga kau bahagia, chagi. Saranghae..._

Aku teringat lagi pada perkataan Eomma. Dua tahun yang lalu, selang beberapa jam setelah aku menikah. Karena malamnya, Eomma sudah bertolak ke Paris. Dan sampai detik ini, aku tak pernah mendengar kabar apapun darinya. Pernah aku nekat menemuinya di Paris, tapi Eomma tidak mau menemuiku dan mengancam akan bunuh diri jika aku tetap tidak mau pulang dan tetap memaksa menemuinya. Saat itu aku sangat sedih dan berpikir, Eomma tidak menginginkanku lagi, tapi kemudian aku sadar, Eomma hanya sedang menguji mentalku. Menempaku di bejana yang teramat panas, supaya kelak aku bisa menjadi emas yang paling berkilau.

"Ssst, uljima, chagi. Eomma tau kau sangat merindukan Eommamu. Jangan sedih, ne. Ada Eomma disini. Kita saling menguatkan, benar?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ah, Eomma, aku akan menelepon SungMin. Bukankah dia berjanji akan mengantar Eomma? Aku akan menyuruhnya pulang sekarang."

"Baiklah. Eomma akan menyiapkan sarapan."

Aku mendial nomer SungMin. Tersambung, tapi tidak diangkat. Kuulangi beberapa kali, tapi tetap nihil. Setelah lima kali, baru dia mengangkatnya.

"Mwo?" sahutnya datar.

Aku sedikit terkesiap. "Ehm, oppa masih di kantor? Aku harap oppa segera pulang. Eomma akan pulang hari ini, bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan mengantarnya? Lagipula, Eomma sudah memasak makanan kesukaan oppa. Jadi, cepatlah pulang."

"Ya. Kau ini cerewet sekali."

Pip. Putus. Aku menghela nafas. Haaahh, padahal masih ada yang ingin kukatakan, tapi ya sudahlah. Sudah bagus aku tidak mendapat bentakan pagi-pagi begini. Aku segera mandi, berganti pakaian, dan membantu Eomma di dapur.

Aku baru saja selesai menata meja makan ketika aku mendengar suara mobil. Aku segera melangkah keluar dan membawakan tas SungMin yang baru saja masuk.

"Oppa, mandilah dulu. Aku sudah siapkan air hangat untukmu. Kami tunggu di meja makan, ya."

SungMin hanya mendengus sambil melemparkan jas dan dasinya ke sofa. Aku segera membawanya ke bak cucian.

Setelah sarapan, kami mengantar Eomma pulang ke Ilsan. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku dan Eomma bercerita banyak hal. Hanya kami. Karena SungMin ibarat robot yang diprogram hanya untuk menyetir. Ketika sampai di depan rumah, baru SungMin membuka mulutnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Eomma. Istirahatlah. Kalau Eomma ingin berkunjung, hubungi aku. Lebih baik aku yang menjemput Eomma untuk menginap di tempatku daripada aku harus menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu. Masuklah. Di sini dingin." SungMin mengecup kening Eomma sekilas.

"Nanti Mi Lan akan menelepon Eomma. Sampai jumpa, Eomma. Saranghae." Aku memeluk Eomma dan turut mengecup keningnya.

Eomma tersenyum kecil dan mengecup pipi kami bergantian. "Nado, saranghae, nae sarang aegya."

Setelah sosok Eomma menghilang di balik gerbang megah itu, kami segera masuk ke mobil dan kembali ke Seoul.

"Semalam oppa tidur dimana? Kenapa tidak pulang?" tanyaku memberanikan diri. Aku berhak tau, kan?

SungMin melirikku. Aku bergidik. Bagaimana bisa mata seindah itu memiliki lirikan setajam itu? Aku menunduk, tidak berani menatapnya.

"Apa kau pikir aku berkencan dengan seorang yeoja di hotel, hah? Bukankah aku sudah berkata pekerjaanku sangat banyak dan aku sudah cukup lelah untuk pulang. Jadi aku menginap di kantor. Kalau kau tidak percaya, ya sudah."

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin, kalau oppa sibuk dan tidak pulang, setidaknya oppa hubungi aku. Jadi aku bisa tenang. Aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa padamu."

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau tidur saja. Aku lelah, jangan ganggu aku. Aku harus fokus menyetir. Apa kau mau kita kecelakaan?"

"Oppa, aku hanya tak ingin kau terlalu lelah. Setidaknya, sayangilah dirimu sendiri."

"Diam dan tidurlah! Jangan bicara lagi. Kau ini benar-benar berisik." SungMin mendengus kesal.

Aku merasa mataku memanas. Aku memalingkan wajah, mencoba menikmati pemandangan yang terhampar di sepanjang jalan. Tapi sayangnya, yang kulihat hanyalah objek yang buram karena pemandangan indah itu telah mengabur karena airmataku. Aku sudah sering mendengar bentakannya, tapi tetap saja, rasanya sakit sekali. Ya Tuhan, aku mencintainya. Biarkan aku bertahan. Meski sakit, aku mohon, berikan aku kekuatan. Sebisa mungkin, aku ingin bertahan. Aku tidak ingin menyerah, untuk saat ini, aku masih ingin bertahan. Bertahan sampai akhir.

**Mi Lan POV end**

"Presdir, bagaimana ini? Kang Ju Corp menawarkan kerjasama yang nilainya jauh lebih tinggi dari penawaran kita. Bahkan mereka juga bersedia menaikkan nilai kontraknya tiga kali lipat apabila Shin Dae Corp bersedia membatalkan kerjasama dengan kita. Mereka benar-benar licik. Presdir, kita harus bagaimana sekarang?" lapor seorang yeoja cantik dengan wajah yang kini lebih masam daripada cuka. Sementara wajah namja dihadapannya jauh lebih mengerikan daripada iblis murka. Tatapannya membunuh yeoja itu secara perlahan dan menyakitkan. Seperti seorang pendekar samurai menganiaya musuhnya. Menyayat tubuh korbannya dengan menghindari urat nadi, supaya sang korban tidak cepat mati. Tujuannya adalah supaya korban merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dan berkepanjangan. Sang sekretaris mengkerut takut. Bosnya ini memang sangat tampan, tapi jika amarah sudah menguasainya, nyamukpun tidak berani mendekatinya. Seperti sekarang. Mejanya nyaris patah karena gebrakan luar biasa dahsyat yang dilakukan presdir mudanya. Sang sekretaris yakin, karyawan di lantai ataspun dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara gebrakan maha dahsyat itu.

"Brengsek! Kang Ju keparat! Berani sekali dia merebut investorku! Dan kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Cepat hubungi investor lain dan tawarkan kerjasama. Semua ini gara-gara tua bangka itu. Kalau saja dia tidak bodoh dan gegabah menandatangani perjanjian terkutuk itu, kita tidak perlu kebingungan mencari sumber dana. Lihat saja, kalau kita tidak berhasil mendapatkan investor, aku pastikan kau akan mati di tanganku, Lee Kwan Seok. Sialan!" umpat SungMin kalap.

Sumpah serapah dan caci maki itu cukup membuat Yoo Hye In, sang sekretaris, menganga. Dia dan seluruh karyawan disini tau, betapa tidak harmonisnya hubungan antara bos besar mereka dan putranya. Tapi Hye In sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu, dia mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri, sang putra bersumpah akan membunuh ayahnya dengan tangannya sendiri jika mereka tidak mendapatkan investor yang bisa menyelamatkan perusahaan mereka. Sebenarnya dia juga berharap, perusahaannya akan segera mendapat suntikan nada. Oh, dia belum ingin jadi pengangguran.

"Apa yang kau lihat!? Kau ingin kupecat sekarang juga!?" sembur SungMin sadis.

Hye In menggeleng takut. Sekarang tubuhnya benar-benar gemetar. Tanpa sadar, dia menangis. Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Firasatnya mengatakan, dia akan mati dalam hitungan detik jika dia tidak cepat-cepat menyingkir.

"Kenapa kau malah menangis, hah?! Keluarlah dan cepat cari investor baru sebelum aku kalap dan membunuhmu di sini!"

Hye In langsung menyingkir dan kembali ke mejanya, menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Haaah, kenapa dia sangat menyeramkan? Padahal dia begitu manis. Terkadang malah terlihat begitu keren. Aku jadi ingin tau, seperti apa tatapan matanya saat menatap istrinya. Mimpi apa nyonya Mi Lan sampai dia bisa punya suami semengerikan itu? Kenapa dia betah hidup bersama makhluk kegelapan seperti itu?" Hye In mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya. Dia mendapati beberapa rekannya sedang berkasak-kusuk. Oh, ayolah, bergosip di saat seperti ini bukan pilihan yang baik.

"Presdirmu marah besar, eoh? Sumpah serapahnya terdengar sampai ke ruang rapat. Aku sempat mengira ada gempa." tegur Mi Soon, rekannya.

"Bukan marah lagi. Aku hampir mati di tangannya." keluh Hye In.

"Cih, dulu kau begitu menyukainya. Berdandan cantik demi menarik perhatiannya. Patah hati setengah mati ketika kau mengetahui ternyata dia sudah punya istri. Lalu sekarang, apa kau masih mau menikah dengan namja sadis seperti itu?" Mi Soon mencibir.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." sahut Hye In singkat. Dan seolah mempunyai radar, Hye In tiba-tiba duduk tegang di kursinya. Mungkin inilah salah satu kelebihan seorang sekretaris. Mampu mendeteksi kedatangan bosnya. Hye In melirik Mi Soon dan beberapa rekannya. Menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. Memberikan sinyal tanda bahaya. Untung mereka cepat tanggap.

"Kalau masih ingin hidup, kembalilah ke meja kalian. Sebentar lagi Presdir Lee akan keluar dari ruangannya." bisik Hye In cepat.

Tepat dua detik sebelum pintu ruangan SungMin terhempas dengan sangat keras, mereka semua sudah duduk manis di mejanya. Berpura-pura sibuk, padahal mereka sedang menahan napas. Suasana mendadak begitu sunyi dan mencekam. Dan untuk beberapa detik, mereka yakin mereka sedang berada di neraka ketika mereka melihat SungMin keluar dari ruangannya dengan wajah merah padam. Dan mereka baru bisa bernafas dengan lega dan mendapatkan kembali surganya ketika SungMin beserta seluruh aura kegelapannya telah benar-benar berlalu dari ruangan itu.

_Mengerikan._ Batin mereka bersamaan.

_Wine_. Ya, hanya itu yang dibutuhkan SungMin saat ini. Saat pikirannya sedang kalut, dia membutuhkan beberapa tetes cairan merah itu untuk menenangkannya. Ketika merasakan cairan asam itu membasahi tenggorokannya, dia akan merasa sedikit lebih baik. Di sinilah dia sekarang. Di sebuah bar yang terletak tak jauh dari kantornya. Entah sudah berapa botol yang diteguknya. Entah sudah berapa jam dia membuang waktunya disana. Sekarang dia sedang tertawa-tawa bersama beberapa yeoja yang berpakaian sangat minim. Cukup menggoda memang, tapi SungMin masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Semabuk apapun, dia tak pernah menyentuh yeoja manapun selain istrinya. Seberapapun sadisnya dia, dia masih punya hati nurani. Meski dia sering menyakiti istrinya, tapi dia tak pernah mengkhianati cintanya. Karena di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia sangat mencintai istrinya.

"Oppa, kau begitu tampan. Malam ini, maukah bermain denganku?" goda seorang yeoja berambut pirang. Tangan kanannya membelai dada SungMin dengan gaya erotis, sementara tangan kirinya berusaha melepaskan kancing kemeja SungMin. SungMin segera menyingkirkan tangan yeoja itu dari tubuhnya.

"Tak perlu malu, oppa. Nampaknya kau sudah cukup profesional." sambung yeoja lain. Yeoja seksi itu meraba bibir SungMin dan hendak menciumnya. SungMin segera bangkit berdiri, sehingga bibir yeoja itu hanya membentur udara.

"Hahahaha, terima kasih nona-nona. Sudah malam, aku harus segera pulang. Istriku menunggu di rumah." SungMin terkekeh. Dia berjalan limbung sambil melambaikan tangan. Nampaknya dia sudah sangat mabuk.

"Tuan, Anda baik-baik saja? Apa perlu saya menelepon seseorang untuk menjemput Anda?" tanya pengawas bar khawatir.

SungMin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan pria itu. Dia menyerahkan sebuah kunci. "Tidak perlu. Cukup ambilkan Civic Putihku dan antarkan sampai depan bar ini."

Sang pengawas mengangguk paham dan segera memerintah seorang anak buahnya untuk mengambilkan mobil SungMin.

"Ini mobil Anda, tuan. Terima kasih dan hati-hati."

SungMin segera masuk ke mobilnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Dia ingin segera sampai di rumah dan tidur.

Mi Lan menyerah. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda SungMin akan pulang. Akhirnya dia mematikan televisi dan berjalan ke kamar. Dia sudah cukup mengantuk. Tapi nalurinya sebagai seorang istri yang membuatnya masih bertahan menunggu suaminya pulang. Tapi sekarang rasanya percuma. Mau sampai kapan Mi Lan menunggu?

Mi Lan baru saja memutar kenop pintu kamarnya ketika dia mendengar suara berisik dari arah depan rumahnya. Mi Lan menajamkan telinganya. Benar, suara kunci diputar. Mi Lan berjalan dengan cepat ke pintu depan dan membukanya. Dan seketika itu beban berat menimpanya. Dengan susah payah, dia menahan tubuh SungMin yang sudah sempoyongan.

"Oppa! Kau minum lagi? Aish, mulutmu bau alkohol! Berdirilah yang tegak. Kau berat."

"Aku pusing. Aku ingin tidur."

"Ne..ne. Kita ke kamar. Haish..."

Terpaksa Mi Lan menyeret SungMin dan membawanya ke kamar. Orang mabuk memang menyusahkan. Berjalan saja mereka harus dituntun. Jarak dari ruang depan ke kamar yang sebenarnya dekat, kini terasa berkilo-kilo jauhnya.

"Haaah..." keluh Mi Lan ketika dia berhasil menghempaskan tubuh suaminya ke kasur. Dia melepas sepatu SungMin, berikut kaos kakinya. Kemudian dia beralih mengganti kemeja SungMin yang sudah sangat kusut, satu kancingnya sudah lenyap entah kemana. Mi Lan merasa hatinya berdenyut nyeri ketika dia juga menemukan bekas lipstik menempel disana.

"Oppa, balikkan badanmu. Aku kesulitan melepas pakaianmu. Kau itu berat, tau." protes Mi Lan. Dia benar-benar sangat kerepotan.

SungMin tidak bereaksi. Tanpa berkedip, dia memandangi wajah Mi Lan yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Istrinya itu sedang membungkuk hendak mengganti kemejanya, jadi wajar jika sekarang wajah mereka begitu dekat. Belum lagi baju tidur tipis dengan potongan leher yang rendah, membuat kedua payudara Mi Lan terpampang begitu jelas di depan mata SungMin.

Mi Lan menelan ludah. Sedikit malu dan salah tingkah. Dia segera menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Tidak mau berlama-lama dengan posisi menggoda seperti itu. Gawat!

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini." desis SungMin pelan. Entah sadar atau tidak.

"Kau mabuk, oppa. Kau berhalusinasi." elak Mi Lan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Tidak. Kau begitu nyata." bisik SungMin. Mi Lan waspada, dia mendengar alarm tanda bahaya berdering nyaring di kepalanya.

"Lebih baik kau tidur, oppa. Kepalamu sangat pusing, kan?" tukas Mi Lan. Sejenak dia melupakan tugasnya untuk mengganti kemeja suaminya. Dia berpikir, kegiatannya itu malah akan membuatnya terjebak. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang malam itu mengenakan baju tidur yang lumayan tipis dengan potongan yang agak seksi. Tiba-tiba, tanpa aba-aba, SungMin langsung menarik Mi Lan hingga tubuh yeoja itu ambruk di atas tubuhnya.

"Kalau aku berhalusinasi, kenapa kau bisa sehangat ini? Aku bahkan bisa merasakan jantungmu berdebar kencang." bisik SungMin seduktif. Dengan cepat, dia membalikkan tubuh Mi Lan, sehingga sekarang, yeoja itu berada di bawahnya.

Mi Lan gelagapan. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi SungMin menahan tubuhnya dengan begitu rapat. Mi Lan semakin terjebak dalam kungkungan SungMin.

"O...Oppa, aku mohon jangan. Kau sedang mabuk." lirih Mi Lan.

"Aku tidak mabuk, yeobo. Aku sangat sadar."

"Oppa..." Mi Lan menatap SungMin dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kau tidak mau disentuh suamimu sendiri?!" bentak SungMin emosi.

"Bukan begitu, oppa. Aku..." Mi Lan tergagap. Suaranya tertelan airmatanya sendiri. Dia selalu takut. Bukan takut berhubungan dengan suaminya, tapi dia takut, karena ketika SungMin dalam kondisi mabuk ataupun marah, dia tak pernah bersikap lembut. Dia selalu melakukannya dengan kasar.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolak." cetus SungMin. Langsung dilumatnya bibir Mi Lan dengan ganas. Sementara tangannya terus menjelajahi sekujur tubuh Mi Lan. Tidak peduli yeoja dibawahnya itu mulai terisak pelan. Dan SungMin masih terus menerkamnya seperti serigala lapar. Tidak peduli isakan, rintihan, cakaran, cengkraman atau apapun yang yeoja itu berikan padanya. Yang penting dia menikmatinya. Meski dia akui, jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia merasa ada pedih yang menggores ketika dia melihat butir-butir air yang menetes dari sudut mata Mi Lan. Ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang berteriak, dengan alasan apapun, dia sangat tidak suka melihat Mi Lan menangis. Meski dia tau, tak seharusnya dia menyakiti istrinya, tapi entah kenapa, dia tak sanggup menghentikannya..

TBC~~


End file.
